pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB017: A Spectacular Battle to save Ampharos!
is the 17th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold and Crystal have reached Olivine City. Suddenly, a girl named Jasmine asks them to borrow Croconaw to go to Cianwood City across sea and obtain medicine for her Ampharos. As Croconaw cannot carry a person, Crystal goes fishing to find a suitable Water-type Pokémon. Gold goes to help Jasmine find a trainer that could lend them a Water-type Pokémon, and encounters Black. Black has a Gyarados and is willing to lend, as long as Gold defeats him in battle. Chapter Plot Gold and Crystal are glad to have reached their destination, Olivine City. Gold is impatient to go to the Gym and invites Crystal. Crystal refuses, reminding she is an adventurer. Gold still remembers he could not defeat Morty, and promises to beat him this time. Suddenly, a girl approaches the duo, stating she has "found it". Gold and Crystal glare the girl, who asks them to lend her the Croconaw. Gold is startled, asking what does she want with Croconaw. The girl apologizes for her rudeness. She introduces herself as Jasmine, and explains the city is in trouble. She tells the Ampharos at the lighthouse has fallen ill, making Gold and Crystal realize that Pokémon is the keeper of the lighthouse. Jasmine claims this makes it special, as Crystal remembers the fog blocks normal light, and is only pierced by Ampharos' light. Gold is amazed, and Crystal wishes to see that light. Jasmine explains she needs to go overseas to find medicine in Cianwood City to cure Ampharos. Gold and Crystal point out it is dangerous to go alone. Jasmine replies Ampharos could die, hence why she asked for a Water-type Pokémon like Croconaw to borrow, to obtain that medicine. Gold and Crystal explain Croconaw cannot carry a person across the ocean, disappointing Jasmine. Still, Gold and Crystal promise to handle this situation, and note a Water-type Pokémon carrying people is a rare one. Crystal thinks of using a Flying-type Pokémon to fly them across, but Jasmine warns them Cianwood City is shrouded in the fog, so they won't be able to see it from the sky. Gold sees they need to find another trainer, but Crystal thinks they only need to catch a Pokémon. The trio splits to fish out a Pokémon. On their way, Gold notices a lot of people around town, as Jasmine explains Olivine City is a busy place. However, she fears if Ampharos isn't healed soon, the ships won't be able to reach the city, and there will be less tourists around. The duo goes to the docks, but the trainers do not have large Pokémon to carry them. They take a break, as Gold wonders if Ampharos Jasmine's Pokémon. Jasmine confirms Ampharos is her friend, for when she was little, she used to play around with that Ampharos, nicknamed Akari. Even in stormy weather, Akari guided the ships for Olivine City. Considering Akari worked a lot, even in harsh conditions, Jasmine wishes to return the favor. Gold sees the importance, and promises to do his best. Suddenly, an explosion blows the group away, as a Gyarados used Dragon Rage on a Wartortle, in the middle of the street. Gold notes Gyarados is a powerful Pokémon, while Jasmine questions Gyarados' trainer for his decision to battle in this busy street, demanding that the Pokémon is called back. The trainer, Black, explains they never know when a real battle can happen, and wonders why "losers" should care. Gold shouts Black's name, making Jasmine wonder if Gold is Black's friend. Black denies this, and calls Gyarados back. Gold stops Black, asking if he could borrow his Gyarados. Black is surprised, while Gold wishes to do this to cure Gyarados. Black muses Gold has his reasons, and promises to lend Gyarados if Gold defeats him. Gold accepts the battle, with Jasmine as the referee for this three-on-three battle, and expects a fair battle. Black sends Gyarados, annoying Gold, who points out if Gyarados is injured, it won't be able to transport them across the sea. Jasmine demands Black to call his Pokémon back, but Black claims there's nothing fair in an actual battle. Still, Gold anticipated this, and sends Pikachu, who uses Agility to tire Gyarados out. Black's Gyarados uses Thrash, nearly hitting Pikachu, who becomes exhausted by dodging the attacks. Gold realizes there is no point in having Pikachu continue the battle, noting he needs Pokémon with fast attacks. Black questions Gold what happened to his wish to obtain Gyarados. Gold is depressed, seeing he can't do a thing, making Black laugh, who exclaims the battle is over. Jasmine looks at Gold, while Black orders Gyarados to attack. Jasmine stops the battle, pointing out Black is a coward. She exclaims a battle isn't a quarrel, and a trainer has no quality if they don't plan their attacks. Black is still convinced the winning trainer is the most powerful one. Gyarados goes to attack Jasmine, making Gold realizes they cannot obtain Gyarados. Jasmine states Black needs to be taught a lesson, stating she saw what strength is by watching Ampharos, and is to make someone happy through love. Jasmine sends a Steelix, startling Black with the intimidating look. Gold has not seen a Pokémon anything like that, as Jasmine describes it belongs to the newly-found Steel-type Pokémon. Black notes Steelix has evolved from Onix, and is vulnerable to water. Gyarados attempts to use Hydro Pump, but is hit by Steelix's Iron Tail. Black is shocked his Gyarados has fallen, and calls it a weakling. Black has the duo have Gyarados, if they can use it. Gold is angry at Black, while Jasmine apologizes to Gyarados for going through this battle. Regardless, Gold notes Jasmine is a powerful trainer, who credits that to her title of the Gym Leader. Gold is surprised, seeing she is much different than she looks. The duo walks away, wondering if Crystal has caught a Water-type Pokémon. To their disappointment, Crystal shows she caught Magikarp. Still, she has an idea, to use all the Magikarp as a raft across the sea. Jasmine sees small amounts of strength could be combined, though Gold is skeptical about this. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters